


Lluvia

by Guadi_Fics



Series: '31 Days with HP' [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, M/M, Male Love, Past Relationship(s), Post-War, Slash, hidden love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: ''Qué idiota había sido... qué idiota en verdad...''





	Lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo las tramas e historias son de mi autoría.  
> PROHIBIDA SU COPIA, ADAPTACIÓN O PUBLICACIÓN EN ESTA O CUALQUIER OTRA PLATAFORMA.

Entonces se quedó allí, viendo con sus propios ojos hacia aquella hermosa parejita feliz y sintiendo como la **lluvia** le moja cada parte de sí, calándole hasta los huesos al empaparlo totalmente.  
  
No importa. No lo nota.  
  
Nada importaba ya realmente porque, ahí estaba, sintiendo el frío hasta lo más hondo de su piel y huesos, y sin embargo -y a pesar de ello- no era ni sería nunca capaz de rivalizar con el hielo que sentía había congelado su corazón. Siente su alma entera helarse a límites que nunca creyó capaz de poder sentir.  
  
La lluvia se entremezclaba con sus lágrimas libremente porque él está tan entumecido que ni siquiera se mueve para secar su rostro.  
  
Ya no le importa pasar vergüenza, así como tampoco le interesa el correr a decir nada porque, ¿qué más daba?  
  
Le ve tomar su mano y llevarla con ternura hacia sus labios antes de que le mirara a los ojos y... aceptara.  
  
Ahí estaba.  
  
Ese era su corazón destrozándose.  
  
Eso era todo.  
  
Ya no había nada más y, lo peor era, que ni siquiera podía culparlo. Mucho menos odiarlo. Ya ni siquiera tenía el derecho de sentir nada por él. Ni siquiera esa loca tristeza que comenzaba a invadirle hasta sentirse ahogado pero que, a pesar de todo -incluso de sí mismo-, no podía evitar sentir.  
  
¿Cómo podría tener el descaro de culparle cuando fue él mismo quién le alejó? Cuando fue él mismo quién le dijo hiciera aquello que ahora presenciaba...

 

* * *

__  
__  
_—Theo, por favor. No podemos seguir así. YO, no puedo seguir así. Me niego._ __  
__  
_—Harry, entiende, no puedo solo salir y decir, 'Hola, ¿saben? soy gay' porque no, no lo soy._ __  
__  
_—Te acuestas conmigo cada noche, me haces tuyo cada que podemos, dices que me amas cada vez que nos vemos, ¿cómo es que eso sigue haciéndote hetero?_ __  
__  
_—Es diferente._ __  
__  
_—¿Diferente? ¿Cómo podría ser diferente si yo hago exactamente lo mismo?_ __  
__  
_—Harry, por Dios... ¡Mírate! Solo, mírate, ¡Tú pareces, prácticamente actúas como una maldita chica, eres 'femenino', por Dios santo! —dijo él entonces, casi con algo de asco demasiado bien enmascarado entre otros varios sentimientos._ __  
__  
_Silencio._ __  
__  
_—Ya veo..._ __  
__  
_—No. No, no quise decir... joder, ¿porqué tienes que venir a complicarlo todo?_ __  
__  
_—Así que ahora el hecho de que quiera tener una relación normal donde salgamos a pasear como pareja y no como 'conocidos' o como 'amigos' como solemos aparentar solo es una 'complicación' para ti. Entiendo._ __  
__  
_—Sabes lo que quiero decir, Harry._ __  
__  
_—No, de hecho ya no sé qué es lo que quieres decir, ¿sabes qué? ya no sé nada de hecho. No sé qué demonios quieres decir. No sé qué es lo que quieres de mí ni tampoco qué demonios haces conmigo de paso. Y no soy yo quien lo complica; eres tú quien lo hace, pero ni siquiera eres capaz de verlo. Tienes miedo y está bien, puedo entender eso, pero no me vengas con excusas baratas ni a tratarme como idiota porque no lo soy, ¿acaso has siquiera pensado en cómo me siento yo al respecto? ¿No, cierto? Solo nos vemos en mi casa o aquí y siempre termina pareciendo más una cita para follar que la relación que dices que es._ __  
__  
_—Sabes que no es solo eso..._ __  
__  
_—... y ya me estoy cansando Theo. Dime esto ¿qué más voy a tener que aguantar, eh? ¿que te busques una novia para disimular ante tu madre? ¿Qué te cases y terminar siendo el otro?_ __  
__  
_—Quizás debiera... —murmuró él porque toda esa discusión le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Estaba confundido y sacándose de quicio a la vez porque no entendía como de un momento al otro el castaño pudiera salirle con semejante planteo—... quizás debiera..._ __  
__  
_—Ya veo —negó el moreno—... Yo, realmente no sé qué esperaba de ti después de casi dos años de estar así —sonrió triste porque una parte de él aún no lo quería creer. No podía._ __  
__  
_—¡No sé qué demonios quieres de mí! Siempre estoy contigo y..._ __  
__  
_—No, por supuesto que no lo sabes porque me he engañado al igual que tú, porque no es lo mismo que estés a que acompañes. No realmente._ __  
__  
_—¿Qué?_ __  
__  
_—Nada, no importa ya._ __  
__  
_—¿Sabes qué? No puedo creer que me vengas con esto sabiendo que no quiero que nadie sepa, ¿mira si alguien te escucha o algo? No logro entender de qué te quejas tanto si siempre que puedo estoy contigo ya sea aquí, en tu casa ¡incluso nos fuimos de vacaciones juntos una semana! ¿Y qué si quiero seguir como hasta ahora? Estamos bien. Somos felices, ¿por qué buscas complicarlo todo?_ __  
__  
_—¿Acaso escuchas lo que dices? —preguntó el moreno sorprendido de veras— No, Theo, no estamos bien. No cuando llevamos más de dos años en una relación de la que nadie sabe. Nadie. Ni siquiera nuestros mejores amigos. Siempre ocultándonos como si estuviéramos haciendo algo terriblemente malo. No, no puedo ser feliz así y soy yo quién no entiende como es que tú sí. Y, por favor, no te mientas demás a ti mismo, sabes muy bien que aquellas vacaciones fueron apenas un espacio que me hiciste en medio de uno de tus tantos viajes de trabajo, donde, por cierto, me quedé solo más de la mitad del tiempo._ __  
__  
_—Basta, estoy cansado de esto. Si tanto quieres salir y mostrarte, ¿por qué sigues aquí? Ve y sal, cásate incluso. Es más, porqué no vas y te comprometes con esa pequeña comadreja tal y como quieren sus queridos padres ¿eh? Quizás ella si logre hacerte feliz. Ella o algún otro idiota que logre ponerse al día con todas tus niñerías. Dos años, llevamos dos años ¿y quieres tirar todo eso a la basura por solo salir a pasear? Pfff..._ __  
__  
_—Lo haré._ __  
__  
_—¿Eh?_ __  
__  
_—Que lo haré, Theodore —dijo Harry, ocultando su tristeza así como quien tenía enfrente le ocultaba siempre ese amor que le decía tener—. Me casaré con alguien más, ya sea Ginny u otro, lo haré —sentenció, esperando en el fondo y contra toda corriente la reacción del mayor._ __  
__  
_—¿Lo harás? Mmm, bueno, quizás no resulte tan mal. Incluso podríamos ser capaces de seguir con lo nuestro, cariño, ¿ves? yo no te haría problema alguno al respecto. Podría resultar ¿a que sí? Podríamos vernos más que seguido, entenderé que no tanto al principio pero luego..._ __  
__  
_—No._ __  
__  
_La tajante respuesta y fría voz del chico que vivió cortó secamente con el delirio del ex Slytherin, porque era simplemente demasiado doloroso oírle hablar así de él y  lo suyo, de lo que eran... o más bien habían sido._ __  
__  
_—¿No, qué?_ __  
__  
_—Me casaré con alguien más, así como tú mismo haz... recomendado tan amablemente, y seré feliz con él o ella porque daré todo de mí para llegar a serlo. Le amaré aún más de lo que nunca llegué a amarte a ti y le respetaré, tal y como mi pareja y como posible futura madre o padre de mis hijos se merecerá ser respetada y amada. Lo nuestro, sea lo que fuera, ha muerto hoy aquí y ahora, Theodore, y ya no volverá a pasar —sentenció Harry con rostro de hierro—. Quiero que entiendas que lo de hoy ha sido tu última oportunidad de entre muchas en las que tanto en silencio como a voz te he dado, y que has sido tú mismo quien me ha 'cedido' a alguien más. Espero seas feliz con tu decisión porque puedo asegurarte que yo lo seré, así como también puedo asegurarte que, sin importar cuanto duela o me cueste te olvidaré. No importa qué, lo haré._ __  
__  
_—¿Har? ¿Harry?, ¿pero qué...?_ __  
_  
_ _—Lamento haberte complicado tanto la vida en estos años, y perdón por todo —dijo, haciéndole una venia formal con la cabeza antes de enderezarse y mirarle a los ojos por lo que esperaba fuera la última vez—. Adiós Theo, sé feliz —susurró, el sonido quebrado de su voz entremezclándose con el del estallido de su repentina desaparición._

 

* * *

  
  
Y eso fue todo. Aquel día Harry aprovechó el shock en el que dejó al Slytherin para simplemente desaparecer y jamás regresar por nada más.  
  
Harry cumplió su palabra porque él no volvió a verle más, a pesar de que luego de esperar a que se le pasara lo que él pensaba era un simple enojo, él mismo lo comenzara a buscar.  
  
Ya no se lo cruzó por ninguno de los lugares donde sabía el moreno solía frecuentar... no hasta ese día... e incluso allí él había llegado demasiado tarde, una vez más.  
  
Harry desapareció como el aire. Bloqueó de nuevo su acceso a Grimmauld Place, donde vivía ahora, y dejó incluso la carrera de auror que tanto había querido hacer con el fin de evitarlo por completo.  
  
Dejó la ciudad, se enteró días después de preguntarle lo más disimuladamente posible a todo aquel que lo conocía.  
  
Hasta que supo.  
  
Harry, SU Harry, se había comprometido y con nada más y nada menos que su propio antaño mejor amigo; Draco Malfoy, con quien aparentemente el Griffindor había seguido en contacto. Con ese rubio que incluso él sabía llevaba años tras el moreno, aunque conteniéndose  debido a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Enamorado al punto de pedirle a su madre que arreglara un matrimonio con el héroe como forma de agradecimiento por haberles salvado no solo la vida sino también de una estancia segura en Azkaban -una treta factible y bien pensada para un Slytherin tal, y algo que le hizo alejarse de él aún más porque no lo quería cerca de su moreno de ninguna manera-, algo a lo que en su momento el Griffindor había declinado, hasta entonces. Y a lo que al parecer él mismo le había empujado a aceptar...  
  
En los varios meses que pasaron, nadie había sabido decirle nada más hasta hacía menos de una hora, cuando el mismo mejor amigo del moreno y parte del trío de oro, Ron Weasley -quien el Slytherin sabía le odiaba-, le había llamado diciéndole tan solo una hora y lugar. Sin siquiera explicarle cómo es que había terminado por averiguar lo suyo con el Griffindor ni nada más.  
  
Dudó. Dudó como nunca antes lo había hecho por nada en su vida, sopesando analíticamente los pros y contras, pensando en qué decir y hacer una vez se decidió a ir... hasta que escuchó las campanadas del viejo reloj familiar sonar y abrió los ojos en completo shock al notar como el tiempo hubo pasado.  
  
Fue tarde, demasiado tarde una vez más ya que para lo único que llegó, fue para ver como la persona que más había amado en su amarga vida, la única realmente; aceptaba y besaba... a la persona que él mismo le había empujado a aceptar.  
  
Idiota que era... idiota en verdad.


End file.
